Many different costumes are known, particularly for use on special occasions such as Halloween or carnival festivals. In recent years, the demand for costumes, even for adult use, has increased along with the general increase in demand. Consumers have come to expect costumes that display outstanding originality. This is the case with children's costumes as well as other costumes that might be worn by adults at costume parties, carnivals, festivals, etc.
Designing costumes with great originality and which are effective in communicating a caricature or idea is quite difficult. For the most part, costumes are designed to be worn by a child or an adult. These costumes have to be designed around a person, that is, a child or an adult. Therefore, the costume designer is generally limited to a design that is adapted to be worn. Thus, there are built-in restraints to the design. Often, it is difficult to manifest the caricature or idea in a garment costume that is designed, for example, to be worn by a six-year old child. This is particularly true when attempting to develop a costume that requires substantial stature or size beyond the size of the intended user of the costume.